marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Mansion
X-Mansion is the common name for Professor Xavier's mansion. It is the base of operations and training site of X-Men and the location of a school for mutant teenagers, the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It is also the worldwide headquarters of the X-Corporation. Its address is 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center (part of the town of North Salem), located in the very northeast corner of Westchester County. The school's motto is "mutatis mutandis." The X-Mansion was featured in live action made for TV movie, Generation X and the X-Men films. History Early History William Stryker credits Charles Xavier as building the house. The upper levels contain the living quarters and classrooms, but the lower levels are completely different. Built originally as a fallout shelter, the subterranean base includes medical labs, a training facility called the "Danger Room," an aircraft hanger, and Xavier's mutant detection device code named "Cerebro." ''X-Men: First Class In Westchester, New York of 1944, Charles Xavier meets a young Raven Darkholme in his kitchen being disguised as his mother. He lets her live with him after she reveals her self. 18 years later, when the mansion was still present, after Charles met Erik Lehnsherr, they formed a group of mutants consisting of Beast, Mystique, Banshee, and Havok. They trained at the X-Mansion in order to fight Sebastian Shaw's Hellfire Club alon with the help of CIA agent Moira MacTaggert. Beast practiced running, Havok learned to control his blasts, Banshee praticed flying andscreaming, and Mystique excercised. After the fought the Hellfire Club, Erik became Magneto, Mystique went with him (along with the remaining members of the Hellfire Club), Charles became paralyzed, and the Cuban Missile Crisis ended, the mansion became a school for gifted youngsters. X-Men The X-Mansion was one of the first introductions for the X-Men. After the attack by Sabretooth in Alberta, Canada, Rogue and Wolverine were escorted to the X-Mansion after being rescued by Cyclops and Storm. Soon in the X-Mansion Wolverine was recovered and Rogue became a student. It would serve the mutants as their home from now on. X2: X-Men United Sometime later, Colonel William Stryker and his team invaded the mansion and tried to capture mutants and Xavier in order to create his own copy of Cerebro which was going to be called ''Dark Cerebro. He successfully captured Charles but most of the mutants escaped along with the help of Rogue, Colossus, and Wolverine. His team captured few of the mutant children but were rescued by Storm and Nightcrawler during the attack of Alkali Lake. After the events of Alkali Lake, the mansion was safe and sound. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Jean Grey was brought to the mansion after Strom and Logan discovered that she was alive. However, when Logan and Jean were arguing, she leftthe mansion and went to herchildhood home. Also, Angel traveled there to be accepted as a student after he escaped Worthington Labs. After the battle at Alcatraz, a new school year begins with the school now being run by Storm. Leech later attends and the school is safe at last. Students *Jubilee *Siryn *Artie Maddicks *Jones *Flea *Danielle Moonstar *Stepford Cuckoos *Leech *Cypher Older Students (X-Men) *Iceman *Colossus *Shadowcat *Rogue *Angel Former *Pyro *Jason Stryker *Banshee *Quicksilver *Beast *Jean Grey *Cyclops *Storm *Mystique *Havok Teachers *Professor X *Storm *Wolverine *Beast Former *Jean Grey *Scott Summers *Erik Lehnsherr *Moira MacTaggert Gallery X-Mansion First Class.jpg tumblr_m6vfoid9Pn1r0yceao1_500.jpg tumblr_m32uagoc121r0yceao6_1280.jpg l.jpg addyplaque.jpg xmen164a.jpg Category:X-Men Culture Category:Locations Category:Earth-10005 Category:Houses Category:Base of Operations Category:Schools